queenfandomcom_es-20200215-history
The Opposition
The Opposition fue la primera banda de John Deacon. Se formó en la escuela Beauchamp Grammer, Londres, en la primavera de 1965. Un año después sería renombrada como The New Opposition, debido a cambios en los miembros. De todas formas, desde 1967 hasta la primavera del siguiente año, se llamaba de nuevo The Opposition, antes de convertirse en The Art. Historia John Richard Deacon fue el último miembro en unirse a Queen. En febrero de 1971 entró a formar parte de esa familia real y se inscribió como bajista permanente de la banda. Su aceptación marcó la culminación de una carrera de seis años en la música, gran parte de la cual la pasó en una banda amateur de covers de Leicestershire llamada The Opposition. Desde 1965 hasta 1969, Deacon y sus compañeros de escuela surcaron un humilde surco local en y alrededor de su ciudad natal de Midlands, reflejando los volubles cambios de humor de la década con una serie de nombres, imágenes y estilos de música. El hecho más notable de The Opposition fue lo poco destacable que era en realidad el grupo. Colectivamente, eran una tripulación poco ambiciosa: no emprender ningún viaje a Londres para atraer a los hombres de A&R; ganar sólo un puesto de apoyo notable para el ejército de bandas de música que visitaron Leicester en los años 60 (de abertura para Reperata & the Delrons -que tuvo un éxito entre los veinte primeros con Captain of Your Ship- en Melton Mowbray en 1968); y conseguir incluso perderse la opción de enviar una cinta de demostración a cualquiera de los principales sellos discográficos de la nación. La gracia salvadora de la banda es su único legado grabado, un acetato de tres pistas - aunque incluso esto se hizo para el consumo puramente privado, y rara vez ha sido transmitido fuera de los confines de su círculo íntimo. Tal vez sea un indicio de la modestia de The Opoposition, fue el hecho de que su intento más prometedor de alcanzar el estrellato, una contienda por la derrota, se suspendiera antes de que tuvieran la oportunidad de tocar en la fase final. Para John Deacon y sus amigos, parece que simplemente estar en una banda fue suficiente recompensa. Considerando todo esto, es fácil imaginar la respuesta a la siguiente historia, relacionada en la década de 1960 con uno de los guitarristas de The Opposition, Ronald Chester: Había un maestro que trabajaba en la escuela Beauchamp, a la que asistía John, que le decía la suerte. Un sábado fueron a verla y les dijeron: «John Deacon va a ser mundialmente famoso y muy, muy rico». Ella estaba decidida a que esto pasara, pero todos pensaron que era una broma. Lo que divirtió particularmente a los colegas de John fue la improbabilidad de este escenario, dados los sencillos hechos de su conducta. John nació en Leices.ter en 1951, producto de la clase media y acomodada de la Inglaterra media. De joven, sus amigos lo conocían como «Deaks» y creció hasta ser callado y reservado, a lo que Mark Hodkinson se refería en Queen - The Early Years como ... un fantasma de niño» «Es básicamente tímido», confirma Richard Young, primer vocalista y guitarrista de The Opposition, y más tarde tecladista. «Supongo que era más tranquilo que el resto de nosotros, pero era bastante estático con Queen si lo miras en el escenario.» Ron Chester está de acuerdo: «John era callado por naturaleza. Su hermana, Julie, era igual. Una vez que se puso en marcha, sin embargo, no era diferente de los demás. Pero a primera vista, realmente tuviste que convencerlo de que saliera de su caparazón. Tendríamos que recogerlo. No podía caminar por el camino para encontrarse con nosotros». A pesar de la falta de dinámica personal, Deacon era un adolescente capaz: «Estaba muy confiado», recuerda otro de los guitarristas de la banda, David Williams. «Pero de una manera relajada. No tenía ningún problema con nada. Sí, puedo hacer eso, diría él. Solíamos llamarlo Easy Deacon, no por preferencias sexuales, sino porque decía que algo era fácil sin que sonara creído. Recuerdo que una vez le dije: «Voy a tener que parar un poco los conciertos para hacer un repaso de mis sobresalientes. ¿Qué hay de ti?» «No», dijo, «No necesito hacerlo. Nunca he suspendido un examen todavía, y nunca he repasado para uno". Al final, estaba seguro de sí mismo, con una mente fenomenalmente lógica. Si no podía recordar algo, podía resolverlo. Y, por supuesto, obtuvo resultados impresionantes». El primer interés de John fue la electrónica, que estudió hasta la edad adulta. También fue a pescar, incluso a ver trenes, con su padre. Entonces la música tomó el control. Después de prescindir de una guitarra de juguete Tommy Steele, John utilizó las ganancias de su ronda de periódicospara comprar su primer instrumento adecuado, uno acústico, cuando tenía unos doce años. Un antiguo colaborador musical fue un compañero de escuela llamado Roger Ogden, que al igual que Roger Taylor en Cornualles, fue apodado «Splodge», su mejor amigo era el futuro baterista de The Opposition, Nigel Bullen. «Conocí a John por primera vez en la escuela Langmore Junior School de Oadby, en las afueras de Leicester, en 1957 o 1958», recuerda Nigel. «Los dos éramos los callados. Comenzamos a tocar música juntos en Gartree High School, cuando teníamos unos trece años. Nos inspiraron los Beatles, hicieron que todos quisieran estar en un grupo. John iba a ser originalmente el electricista de la banda, como él lo llamaba. Solía construir sus propias radios, antes de que tuviéramos amplificadores, y encontró la manera de conectar su guitarra a su grabadora de bobina a bobina. Siempre fue el bobo eléctrico». El principal impulsor en la formación del grupo fue otro chico Oadby que conocieron en el cercano Uplands Park, Richard Young. «Richard estaba en el internado», recuerda Nigel Bullen. «Siempre fue el chico de la bicicleta cara. Tocaba la guitarra, y lo que es más, tenía una eléctrica adecuada, con un amplificador. Él instigó a reunir a la banda. Al principio, ensayamos en mi garaje, y luego en cualquier lugar que pudiéramos. John tocaba el ritmo para empezar. Era un hombre de acordes, el John Lennon del grupo, si se quiere». A pesar de su posterior cambio al bajo, la técnica de Deacon en la guitarra también se desarrolló, como Dave Williams revela: «Más tarde, recuerdo que podía tocar Classical Gas en un acústico, lo que era un ejercicio de selección de dedo y una hazaña nada despreciable. Es un poco como McArthur Park, una pieza musical fantástica, y cuando la oí, pensé, maldita sea, hermético, porque nunca se lució». El primer bajista de The Oppositon fue otro amigo de la escuela de John llamado Clive Castledine. De hecho, el grupo debutó en una fiesta en casa de Castledine el veinticinco de septiembre de 1965 (su primera actuación pública tuvo lugar al mes siguiente en el aula del colegio de Gartree). Clive se veía bien y apreciaba el prestigio de estar en un grupo, pero ni siquiera estaba a la altura de los limitados estándares escolares de The Opposition. «Yo era el menos competente, por decirlo suavemente», admitió ante Mark Hodkinson. «Su entusiasmo era del 100%», añade Richard Young, «pero su capacidad real para tocar era nula, así que tuvimos una reunión y nos deshicimos de él». Deacon se hizo cargo, inicialmente tocando su guitarra regular, usando las cuerdas de abajo. «John era bueno», continúa Young. «No fue un problema para él cambiar al bajo. Tocó las notas correctas al principio, y éramos una mejor banda por ello. Mientras que Clive nos hizo sonar lanudo, como lo haría cualquiera que se fuera con cualquier nota. John era sólido». Young resultó ser el archivero de The Opposition, llevando un diario de cada concierto tocado, el equipo usado, y las cantidades de dinero ganadas (como de hecho lo hizo John Deacon). El diario de Richard documentaba el día que Deacon ahora, por supuesto, bajista en uno de los grupos más famosos del mundo - primero recogió su instrumento elegido. «En una entrada para el dos de abril de 1966», dice Young, «dice, «echamos a Clive el sábado por la tarde. Tenía una práctica en la cocina de Deaks, y Deaks fue al bajo. Tocó mucho mejor. John no tenía bajo, así que fuimos a la tienda de música de Cox en King Street en Leicester y le compramos un bajo EKO por 60 libras. Yo lo pagué, pero creo que al final me lo devolvió». «El estilo del bajo de John con The Opposition era el mismo que el de Queen», cuenta Nigel Bullen. «Nunca tocaba con una púa, lo cual era inusual, sino con los dedos, lo que significaba que su mano derecha estaba inclinada sobre la parte superior de la guitarra. Además, toca de forma ascendente, algo que nunca había visto antes, sobre todo cuando estábamos en Leicester. A lo largo de los años, he visto a muchos bajistas adoptar ese estilo. Yo diría que lo han copiado mucho. Ya se lo he dicho, pero no está de acuerdo». Clive Castledine no fue el último miembro de la banda en ser despedido. «El lado vocal y de guitarra solista de The Opposition estaba cambiando todo el tiempo», recuerda Nigel. «Yo, John y Richard Young siempre estuvimos allí, al igual que Dave Williams y Ron Chester más tarde, pero tuvimos una sucesión de otros músicos que apenas puedo recordar ahora. Había un tipo llamado Richard Frew en los primeros días, y un joven llamado Carl, pero no encajaba. Después de que empezamos a tocar en vivo, Richard decidió que no estaba contento con su forma de cantar y que quería cambiarse a teclados, así que trajimos a Pete Bart (antes con otra banda local, Rapids Rave) como guitarrista y vocalista. Era bueno, pero de nuevo, no duró mucho». «Bart era un poco rockero, mientras que todos éramos mods». comenta Dave Williams. «Nos impresionaron bandas como Small Faces y el Los Who. Bart parecía venir de una época completamente diferente». «Deaks tenía la parka con el cuello de piel», recuerda Ron Chester. «Y pelo corto, un corte de equipo, espejos en su scooter». Richard Young está de acuerdo: «John era más mod que nosotros, pero no podías encasillar a la banda, porque nuestra música era generalizada». Comprar a Deacon su bajo no fue algo excepcional, y Richard Young es recordado como el benefactor del grupo. Siendo mayor que los demás, tenía un trabajo fijo en la empresa de electrónica de su padre en Leicester, lo que le proporcionó un salario regular y, según todos los indicios, generoso. Rara vez se lo pensó dos veces antes de gastar para el equipo de los otros miembros. «Richard me compró un P. A.», recuerda David Williams. «Pero no preguntó, solía pensar que el grupo lo necesitaba. Lo compraba y decía: «Me debes esto». Mi madre solía enfadarse mucho. Ella estaba en la etapa de revisar mis bolsillos, probablemente buscando anticonceptivos. Una vez encontró un recibo de Moore and Stanworth's, una tienda de música local. Era para un micrófono «Beyer», que costaba unas 30 libras. Todavía estaba en la escuela, consiguiendo dinero, y mi madre dijo: «¿Qué demonios es esto?» Recibos en la mesa de domingo, ese tipo de cosas. Estuvo bien, sin embargo. El grupo lo necesitaba. «Me tomaba muy en serio la banda», afirma Young, que se pasó al órgano con la llegada de Williams en julio de 1966. «Tal vez más que nadie. Podía ver que no iba a ninguna parte si no se invertía dinero en ella». «Dick Young era un organista consumado añade Dave», «y mejoró bastante el grupo. Siempre tenía mucho dinero y un coche. Pero estaba totalmente loco, un tipo loco. Vendría con un órgano una semana, y la próxima tendría uno mejor. Terminó con un Farfisa, con un teclado en él, luego uno con dos teclados - uno encima del otro. Luego tuvo un Hammond, un L 100, que era muy pesado. Luego tuvo uno de serie B. La L era de gama alta y la cortó por la mitad para facilitar su transporte». Dave Williams también ayudó a mejorar el grupo. «Estaba en la escuela con nosotros» dice Nigel Bullen, «pero en otra banda, a la que siempre admirábamos». Esa banda fue Outer Limits, con sede en Leeds (que publicó varios sencillos -sin Dave- a finales de los 60). «Me uní a The Opposition después de que me pidieran que los observara y les dijera lo que pensaba», cuenta Dave. «Los de Outer Limits, eran muchachos mayores, todos mods, pero yo buscaba algo un poco más fácil, y The Opposition era de mi edad. Estaban bien, pero los vi por primera vez en la casa de John, cuando todavía estaban practicando en los dormitorios, y eran absolutamente horribles. Le dije: «¿Has pensado en afinarlo?» Dijeron, «tenían», pero sonaba como si estuvieran tocando en diferentes tonos - totalmente horrendo. Fue tan gracioso. Eran tan concienzudos, que todos habían aprendido su parte, pero no habían sintonizado el uno con el otro. Ese fue mi primer consejo». «Nuestro primer concierto fue apoyando a una banda local, el Rapids Rave, en el Enderby Co-Op Hall», recuerda Nigel Bullen. «Solían tocar en este ayuntamiento todas las semanas, y luego terminamos haciéndolo todas las semanas durante bastante tiempo». El diario de Richard registra el debut de The Opposition que tuvo lugar el cuarto de diciembre de 1965, y que el precio de la banda era de dos libras esterlinas. A partir de entonces, comenzaron a ofrecer sus servicios en el «Oadby & Wigston Advertiser» local, lo que condujo a reservas en clubes juveniles y ayuntamientos en puntos de moda locales como Kibworth, Houghton-on-the-Hill, Thurlaston y Great Glen. En la primavera de 1966, The Opposition jugaba todos los fines de semana si lo permitían las tareas escolares. George's Ballroom, Hinckley, el veintitrés de junio de 1967, cuando sólo dos personas aparecieron y la banda se fue a casa después de un par de números; y una aparición en septiembre en una serie de conciertos en las Bases Aéreas de EE.UU. en Midlands, en los que se les exigió tocar durante cuatro horas y media con sólo dos descansos de veinte minutos. No era nada, si no diverso. «No parecía importar lo que tocabas», dice Dave. «La gente aplaudía simplemente porque hacías música. Nunca dijeron: «¿Haces Motown, o cosas de soul?» El repertorio de The Opposition consistía inicialmente en los sonidos de las listas y en el extremo más pop del espectro de R&B. «Aunque nos inspiramos en los Beatles, nunca hicimos ninguna de sus canciones», afirma Nigel. «Pero cubrimos los Kinks, los Yardbirds, y cosas como Gloria de Ellos, y los Zombies She's Not There». También alteraron ligeramente su nombre a la New Opposition, que presentaron en el Enderby Co-Op Hall. «El cambio de nombre se decidió de la noche a la mañana, cuando John pasó de la guitarra rítmica al bajo» cuenta Richard, cuyo diario registra la fecha de la transición como el veintseis de abril de 1966. Curiosamente, sin embargo, no hace mención de otro grupo local también llamado The Opposition, que durante mucho tiempo se pensó que había sido la razón por la cual el equipo de Deacon adoptó el «New» . Sin embargo, el cambio actuó como un ímpetu para un mayor desarrollo, instigado por Dave Williams, quien pronto se convirtió en el vocalista principal del grupo. «Cuando me uní a ellos estaban haciendo todas las cosas de los Beach Boys», recuerda Richard, «y creo que he aportado un poco de credibilidad. In the Outer Limits, había estado tocando John Mayall, los Yardbirds, ese tipo de cosas, además de que ese grupo tenía un alma realmente buena como The Impressions, y fantásticas bandas vocales de los Estados Unidos. Así que tenía un amplio conocimiento musical para entonces, mientras que The Opposition había sido un poco pop». Apropiadamente, las palabras Tamla y Soul se añadieron a los anuncios y tarjetas de visita de The Opposition. «A finales de 1966, New Opposition se vio reforzada por la llegada de Ron Chester, que anteriormente había tocado con Dave Williams en The Outer Limits, así como en una banda anterior, los Deerstalkers. Ron Chester era un poco excéntrico», afirma Richard Young. «No solía ir a ningún lado sin su acosador de ciervos. Era un guitarrista muy bueno («impresionante», añade Dave Williams). Probablemente estábamos en nuestro mejor momento cuando Ron estaba en la banda». El veintitrés de octubre de 1966, New Opposition entró en el concurso local de Midland Beat. Ganó la eliminatoria y se clasificó para las semifinales el ventinueve de enero de 1967. Ganaron esto también, y se prepararon para la final, que debía celebrarse el tres de marzo de 1967, cuando fueron lanzados contra un acto llamado Keny. Las estrellas del espectáculo habrían sido las más cercanas a que The Opposition llegara a tener un rival: un equipo llamado Legay. (Un año después, por cierto, esta banda publicó un sencillo ahora coleccionable, No One en el sello Fontana -Fontana TF 904). Desafortunadamente, para todos los interesados, sin embargo, el concurso nunca se llevó a cabo. «Eso fue un fiasco», ríe Ron. «De alguna manera ganamos esas series, pero de hecho, no recuerdo haber visto a nadie más jugando. No sé si ganamos por defecto o no. Después de eso, desconectaron a la competencia, probablemente porque sabían que volveríamos a tocar». «Las rondas tuvieron lugar en un club de Leicester llamado Casino, que era el lugar para tocar», añade Nigel. «El tipo que dirigía la competencia era un agente del club. Su compañía se llamaba Penguin (o P. S.) Promotions y caminaba como un pingüino, también, con sus pies sobresaliendo. La final se iba a celebrar en el De Montford Hall, que sigue siendo la sede principal de Leicester. Pensamos: «Migajas, ya está, tal vez lleguemos a la gran final», pero el tipo huyó con todo el dinero que la gente tenía que pagar para venir a las rondas. Así que se canceló la final». David Williams no se preocupó demasiado, ya que consiguió otro premio esa noche: «Recuerdo haber llevado a una chica de vuelta al coche de Dick con la fuerza de ganar. Le dije: «¿Me prestas tus llaves, Dick?», Él dijo: «¿Para qué? ¡No sabes conducir!» ¿Se quedó en el limbo New Oppostion -o The Oppostion, al dejar caer de nuevo «New» a principios de 1967- por la cancelación del concurso? Después de haber logrado el mayor reconocimiento público de sus talentos hasta la fecha, ¿se sintieron decepcionados por la pérdida de la oportunidad de seguir demostrando su valía? «No. Fue casi insignificante» reconoce Ron. «No lo veíamos como una escalera al estrellato». ¿Y qué habría pensado John Deacon? "Nada en realidad», sugiere Chester. «Se ha cancelado. ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora, entonces?» Eso habría sido más o menos lo profundo. Éramos una banda del pueblo, todos reunidos en el salón de la iglesia para tratar de mejorar nuestras habilidades. El aspecto financiero no estaba en nuestras mentes. Estábamos más preocupados con nuestra música, y si podíamos hacer una reserva también, para pagar parte del equipo, entonces eso era un verdadero bono. Tres reservas a la semana eran suficientes para nosotros mientras trabajábamos o aún estábamos en la escuela». A pesar de cualquier trato arriesgado, la historia tiene que agradecerle al promotor Penguin por la única fotografía tomada profesionalmente de The Opposition. «El martes treintaiuno de enero de 1967, dos días después de ganar las semifinales, el Leicester Mercury envió a un fotógrafo de plantilla a la casa de los padres de Richard Young en Oadby. Aquí, el grupo se alineó en la sala principal, pareciéndose más a los refugiados de 1964 que a los de 1967. Las únicas indicaciones de la fecha real son quizás el sombrero de venado de Ron Chester y la ridícula longitud de los cuellos de la camisa de David Williams de siete pulgadas, nada menos, desde el cuello hasta el pezón. «Dave era muy extrovertido» recuerda Nigel. «Pero todos teníamos esas camisas de seda con los grandes cuellos largos hechos por nuestras mamás y abuelas para nuestro equipo de escenario». Dave admite: «Nuestra ropa estaba un poco confusa. Teníamos camisas de seda con chaquetas de tweed -que estuvieron de moda durante un tiempo- y pantalones de campana. Musicalmente, éramos bastante buenos, mejores que la mayoría de las bandas locales de la época, pero teníamos esta imagen de colegial limpio y chirriante, que nos decepcionó. Solía frustrarme cuando nos facturaban con otras bandas, y todas tocaban con tantos acordes equivocados pero tenían una mejor imagen y aún así los clientes aplaudían. ¿Eran estúpidos? Todavía estábamos en la escuela -no nos fuimos hasta los dieciocho años- y no nos permitían dejarnos el pelo largo». «Después de la cosa mod», continúa Dave, «el pelo largo se convirtió en algo muy importante. Las bandas les crecían el pelo por la espalda. Recuerdo haber llegado a un concierto con John y Nigel un año después, y el otro grupo ya estaba en marcha. Al vernos, se volvieron y dijeron: «¡Mirad! ¡No tienen pelo!» Estábamos bastante disgustados por eso». «También pasamos por el aspecto de poder floral", añade Dave.» ...y luego nos metimos en esos pequeños jumpers sin mangas que Paul McCartney usaba, los que la mitad de tu estómago mostraba. Y luego fueron las camisas de los abuelos sin los collares y las bengalas». Ron Chester: «Las camisas floridas y los pantalones acampanados estaban por todas partes. Parecíamos una montón de maricones, pero todos los demás también. Te destacabas si no te los ponías». 1967 fue también el año de la llegada de una atracción adicional al espectáculo escénico de The Opposition: dos bailarinas gogos. Al menos, lo hizo si hay que creer en la literatura existente sobre el tema. «Lo recuerdo vagamente, admite Richard, «pero hablando con Nige, ninguno de nosotros puede recordar quiénes eran esas bailarinas». Dave Williams arroja algo de luz sobre el tema: «Eran las chicas del jet set de sexto curso, venían de las grandes casas. Vinieron a un par de conciertos y empezaron a bailar. Alguien que nos contrató para la semana siguiente en realidad nos anunció «con chicas gogó», pero nunca fueron parte del espectáculo» El 16 de marzo de 1968, con motivo de un concierto en la escuela Gartree, la oposición volvió a cambiar su nombre. «Nos llamábamos Art» revela Nigel, «porque Dave era un artista, es decir, se estaba formando como artista. Era tan simple como eso». Dave está de acuerdo: «Fue idea mía, porque había estado haciendo arte en la escuela». Nigel Bullen estaba al tanto de otra banda que usaba ese nombre más o menos al mismo tiempo (el traje pre-Spooky Tooth), pero asumiendo que eran estadounidenses, se pensó que no habría confusión. Como Art de Leicester nunca llegó a Londres, no lo hubo. A pesar de palabras como «A time to touch and feel, to taste and experience, to hear and understand» que aparecen en las entradas del grupo, Richard sostiene que Art era «la misma banda que antes, nada cambió». «Era un cordero disfrazado de cordero», admite Ron Chester. «Pensamos que si nos llamaban de otra manera, la gente podría venir porque sentía curiosidad, pero no había mucha diferencia. El público estaba cautivo en los lugares donde tocábamos de todos modos. No había otro lugar a donde ir un viernes o sábado por la noche. Todos solían rodar para ver quién estaba, si habían oído hablar de ellos o no». 1968 fue el año en que la psicodelia se puso al día con muchas bandas provinciales británicas. El Arte no era diferente, pero su reconocimiento de lo que había sido la escena del año pasado en Londres era a través de la vista más que del sonido. Sus espectáculos de luz parecen haber sido particularmente memorables, como explica Dave Williams: «Estuvieron brillantes. Usamos los proyectores de la escuela, llenamos los frascos de medicinas con agua y aceite, y nos proyectamos a través de ellos para obtener este hermoso fondo dorado y ámbar. Cuando la imagen salió al revés, cuando vertimos un poco de Fairy Liquid, cayó directamente en una mancha, pero salió en la pared como una nube gigante de hongo verde. Fue increíble, y tuvimos a cuatro de ellos atrás, proyectándose sobre la banda». John Deacon fue parte de otra de las hazañas de Dave. «Un día», recuerda Williams, «John y yo compramos un P. A. de 100 vatios que era bastante grande para aquellos días - y lo llevamos al aula llena de niños en Beauchamp School (a la que Deacon había asistido desde septiembre de 1966) para nuestra versión de Fire de Arthur Brown. Lo encendimos lo más fuerte que pudimos, encendimos el espectáculo de luces y soltamos estas bombas de humo, que eran pellets de DDT, que obtuvimos de la farmacia. Todos los niños empezaron a ahogarse, y entonces el director entró con un montón de gobernadores. Podías ver la furia en su cara. Uno de los gobernadores nos preguntó qué estábamos haciendo. «Es una demostración en sonido y luz, señor», le dije. «Estamos usando estas botellas de tinta al revés, pero estamos un poco preocupados por estos perdigones de DDT, así que podríamos tirar el humo en la cabeza, pero todavía estamos experimentando, ¡y él cayó!» A finales de 1968, una cosecha de nuevos grupos comenzó a tener un profundo efecto en los escolares maduros: Jethro Tull, the Nice, Taste, y en particular Deep Purple. Ron: «Solíamos comprar discos de Purple y aprender a tocarlos. Habíamos visto Bluesbreakers de John Mayall y el Downliners Sect en Leicester, el Nice, King Crimson, este tipo de grupos. Aprendimos mucho con sólo verlos. Eran influyentes. Siempre había una gran discusión en la banda sobre si debíamos hacer una canción en particular. Una vez que decidiéramos eso, habría otra gran discusión sobre cómo deberíamos hacerlo. Todos dijeron lo que tenían que decir». El cabello también había empezado a crecer: «A John le creció bastante», recuerda Ron. «Todos teníamos el pelo largo, pero no a la altura de los hombros. No podíamos parecer demasiado descuidados para el lado normal de la vida, pero no queríamos ser demasiado prissy para el otro extremo del espectro. Fue entonces cuando empezamos a jugar en las universidades, y fuimos un poco más pesados. El público estaba mucho más serio y entusiasmado con la música. En algunos de los clubes juveniles que habíamos estado tocando, el público se movía en patines, o pelando plátanos por todas partes, cosas así». «Sentimos que estábamos causando una impresión hacia el último año o dos de la banda», continúa Ron, pero no fue más allá: «Estábamos en la escuela, algunos de nosotros teníamos trabajo, y había un elemento de sentido común que prevalecía sobre lo que nos hubiera gustado hacer. Ninguno de nosotros quería tirar por la borda sus aprendizajes o cursos. Si hubiéramos tenido un don para escribir nuestro propio material, habríamos despegado, pero tocamos lo que era popular, nada diferente de la mayoría de los otros grupos. Esa no fue una base sobre la que lanzarnos, así que nunca sucedió». «No pensamos tan a largo plazo», admite Richard Young. «Sólo pensé en tocar y conseguir reservas repetidas. John era probablemente el menos ambicioso de todos nosotros, para ser honesto. Creo que sintió que no había kilometraje en lo que estábamos haciendo, aunque fue muy divertido. Creo que tenía la impresión de que era un aficción, una fase por la que estaba pasando». En algún momento de los años sesenta, (posiblemente a finales de 1969 o principios de 1970), Art grabó un acetato. Cualquiera que sea la fecha, el punto crucial es que John Deacon estuvo presente en la sesión. «No nos pidieron que lo hiciéramos», recuerda Nigel. «Solo queríamos hacer un disco. Creo que nos costó unos cinco chelines». El lugar era el estudio de Beck, treinta millas al sureste de Oadby en Wellingborough, Northamptonshire. «Nunca antes había estado en un estudio y me pareció increíble», recuerda Dave Williams. «Era una habitación bastante decente para la acústica. Todo estaba muy bien iluminado, con muchas pantallas. El tipo sabía lo que hacía». Sin embargo, Richard Young estaba menos impresionado: «He estado en estudios toda mi vida», dice. «Esa fue sólo otra sesión. No había nada que destacara». El lugar era el estudio de Beck, treinta millas al sureste de Oadby en Wellingborough, Northamptonshire. «Nunca antes había estado en un estudio y me pareció increíble», recuerda Dave Williams. «Era una habitación bastante decente para la acústica. Todo estaba muy bien iluminado, con muchas pantallas. El tipo sabía lo que hacía». Sin embargo, Richard Young estaba menos impresionado: «He estado en estudios toda mi vida», dice. «Esa fue sólo otra sesión. No había nada que destacara». El «tipo» que Dave recordaba era el ingeniero Derek Tomkins, quien informó al grupo que podían grabar tres temas en el tiempo asignado. «Solo habíamos entrado allí con dos, Sunny y Vehicle, dice Nigel, «y no queríamos desaprovechar la oportunidad, así que Richard dejó preñado un pequeño instrumento llamado Transit 3 - llamado así por nuestra nueva furgoneta, la tercera - justo ahí en el estudio. Aunque sólo éramos una banda de covers, todo el mundo tuvo un golpe en la escritura, pero nunca hicimos nada por nuestra cuenta en el escenario. La excepción fue Transit 3, que se incorporó al set después de esta sesión». «''Transit 3'' fue el único tema que escribimos», considera Richard Young (Heart Full Of Sou''l, como se informa en ''As It Began, es de hecho un número de Graham Gouldman). «Al principio tuve la idea, pero no recuerdo nada al respecto. Es muy básico. Para el oyente objetivo, Transit 3, grabado en mono pero bien grabado, es un saltamontes bastante sencillo, dirigido por un órgano, que recuerda a Booker T & the MGs. «Todo el mundo estaba escuchando Green Onions, confirma Nigel, «así que Booker T habría sido una influencia allí», pero a pesar de todo, está bien tocado, con un liderazgo memorable y pasajes de guitarra de twangy, wah-wah, cortesía de Dave Williams. Y, lo que es más importante, los potentes bajos de John Deacon son claramente audibles en todas partes. Sobre la base de estas pruebas, la oposición era claramente una organización cerrada y segura de sí misma. Transit 3 podía incorporarse a cualquier compilación o banda sonora de películas de los 60, y nadie saltaba gritando, «¡Aficionados!» Los otros dos temas, portadas de Sunny, de Bobby Hebb, y Vehicle (más tarde un éxito de los «Ides de marzo» en 1970, ¿cómo es posible?), más oscuros y teñidos de alma, presentaban a un vocalista, pero a otro desconocido: a otro de los fugaces delanteros de la oposición. «Durante un tiempo tuvimos un cantante llamado Alan Brown», recuerda Nigel. «Vino y se fue bastante rápido. Era bueno, muy bueno. Demasiado bueno para nosotros, creo. No fue él quien dijo eso. Simplemente lo sabíamos». En ambas canciones, Brown tiene una voz profunda y conmovedora, que suena como una mezcla entre Tom Jones y un temprano Van Morrison, si es que se puede imaginar una amalgama así. La lectura del arte de Vehicle es atrevida y robusta, dominada por los teclados distintivos de Richard Young y los bulliciosos tambores de Nigel Bullen. Dave Williams está de nuevo en buena forma, entregando una guitarra wah-wah más brillante, mientras que el bajo de John es muy prominente, sobre-grabado de hecho, floreciendo en la mezcla. S''unny'' va mejor, rompiendo en tiempo del jazz 3/4 a mitad de camino, antes de encajar de nuevo en el 4/4 más tradicional. Es un arreglo imaginativo, con solos alternados de Dave y Richard, mientras que todo el tema está respaldado por remolinos del órgano de Hammond y el bajo de John Deacon. «Hicimos Sunny como parte de nuestro escenario», dice Nigel, «pero no recuerdo que hayamos entrado nunca en el tema del jazz. Eso es muy interesante. Podríamos haber hablado de eso antes de ir al estudio, pero creo que fue sólo para esta sesión. Dave tenía dos guitarras, una de seis cuerdas y otra de doce, o incluso podría haber sido de cuello doble. Todavía me gusta bastante el wah-wah que tocó en esa pista. En ese momento Richard ya estaría en su segundo o tercer órgano - estaba muy metido en Hammonds y Leslies». Operando como lo hacían en una zona libre de ambiciones, y habiendo preparado al oyente para una serie de grabaciones mundanas con su característico enfoque relajado, el acetato de Art llega como una especie de revelación. Deje a cualquier grupo de colegiales de hoy sueltos en un estudio por una tarde y véalos inventar algo la mitad de bueno! Sólo dos copias del disco de Arte se sabe que han sobrevivido. Se cree que la madre de John Deacon tiene una y Nigel Bullen la otra. «Me había olvidado de este disco», admite Nigel. «¡Sabemos que una copia se convirtió en cenicero! Una noche apagamos los cigarrillos en el ensayo de Richard». A pesar de haber sido tratado con todo respeto en aquel momento, la importancia del disco es ahora evidente para Nigel Bullen: «Esta es probablemente la primera grabación de John Deacon, aparte de las pistas que hizo en su dormitorio en su carrete, que probablemente ya no existen. Aunque, conociendo a John, probablemente no». El principio del fin de Art llegó en junio de 1969, cuando John Deacon dejó Beauchamp. Con un curso universitario en Londres, sus días con la banda estaban obviamente contados. Tocó su último concierto con el grupo el veintinueve de agosto en un lugar familiar, el Great Glen Youth and Sports Centre Club. En octubre, se había mudado a Londres para estudiar electrónica en el Chelsea College of Technology, parte de la Universidad de Londres. Otro golpe se produjo en noviembre, cuando el eje de la banda, Richard Young, se fue a unirse al popular músico local Steve Fearn en Fearn's Brass Foundry. «Eran un grupo del tipo Blood, Sweat and Tears», recuerda Richard, «y pagaban mejor dinero del que yo estaba acostumbrado. Salía cinco noches a la semana, con unas tres libras esterlinas por noche, frente a una media de diez libras esterlinas entre nosotros». El año anterior, Richard había tocado teclados de sesión en los dos sencillos Decca de Foundry: Don't Change It - F 12721 - enero de 1968, y Now I Taste The Tears - F 12835, septiembre de 1968. Ron Chester se marchó poco después y dejó la música: «Me fui a principios de los 70, después de que John Deacon se mudara a Londres. John fue reemplazado por un bajista llamado John Savage, que me inquietó. Tenía gustos diferentes y nos puso un poco duros. Su enfoque era totalmente diferente al de Deaks, y estaba mucho más interesado en el aspecto financiero de las cosas. Todos habíamos sido amigos antes; no solo lo hicimos por la banda. No era lo mismo». Nigel, Richard y Dave continuaron en 1970 con el nuevo bajista, cambiando el nombre de la banda de nuevo, esta vez a Silky Way. Volvieron al estudio de Beck para grabar una versión de Loosen Up de Free con otro vocalista, Bill Gardener, pero ese fue el último esfuerzo de la banda. Dave se fue después de caer en la batería de Nigel, borracho en el escenario en una fiesta privada una Navidad. «Esperé a que me recogieran al día siguiente», recuerda Dave con timidez, «pero nunca vinieron». Richard y Nigel se mudaron a un grupo de baile llamado Lady Jane Trio - «Corny, o qué» se ríe Bullen - pero Nigel dejó la música poco después para concentrarse en su trabajo universitario. Richard se hizo profesional, se mudó a un cabaret con la Steve Fearn-less Brass Foundry, antes de formar un trío llamado Rio, encontrando trabajo regular en el campamento de vacaciones y en el circuito de cruceros en el extranjero. A finales de los 70, se unió a una versión itinerante de Love Affair. En Londres, John Deacon vislumbró a sus futuros socios musicales líderes en el mundo ya en octubre de 1970, cuando vio a la recién formada Reina actuar en el College of Estate Management de Kensington. «Todos estaban vestidos de negro, y las luces eran muy tenues también», les dijo a Jim Jenkins y Jacky Gunn en As It Began, «Todo lo que realmente podía ver eran cuatro figuras sombrías. No me causaron una impresión duradera en ese momento». Mientras alquilaba habitaciones en Queensgate, John formó un cuarteto de R&B con un compañero de piso, el guitarrista Peter Stoddart, un Don Cater a la batería y otro guitarrista recordado sólo como Albert. La nueva banda no fue un gran salto adelante de Art: no escribieron ningún original, y cuando se les pidió que tocaran en el Chelsea College el ventiuno de noviembre de 1970, apoyando a Hardin & York y la Idle Race, se autoproclamaron apresuradamente - en un raro ataque de auto-publicidad para el tranquilo chico Oadby - como Deacon. Unos meses después, a principios de 1971, una amiga en común, Christine Farnell, en una discoteca de Maria Assumpta Teacher Training College, presentó a John a Brian May y Roger Taylor. Coincidentemente, estaban buscando un bajista, y John hizo una audición en el Imperial College poco después. Roger Taylor recordó la reacción inicial de Queen a Deacon en As It Began: «Pensamos que era genial. Estábamos tan acostumbrados el uno al otro, y tan exageradamente, que pensamos que debido a su tranquilidad encajaría con nosotros sin demasiada agitación. También era un gran bajista, y el hecho de que fuera un mago de la electrónica fue definitivamente un factor decisivo». ¿Cómo veían los miembros de Art y The Opposition en Leicester el éxito de John con Queen? «No fue repentino», dice Ron Chester. «Primero oímos que se había metido en otro grupo. No podíamos creerlo, ¿estaban sordos? Había todo ese tipo de bromas. Entonces oímos que tenía un contrato de grabación y lo siguiente que sacó fue un disco. Fue una progresión gradual. Nadie soñó que terminaría así». También pareció perder algo de ese toque de «Easy Deacon» que tanto impresionó a Dave Williams en los años 60. «Él llamaría a estas bandas», continúa Nigel, «pero cuando se dio cuenta de que eran un número con nombre, se emborrachó. Cuando fue a las audiciones para bandas anónimas, donde haría cola con unos treinta bajistas más, tenía un poco de confianza. Solo quería tocar en una banda decente. Una vez que oí lo que Queen había grabado en De Lane Lea, y John me tocó la demo de su primer disco, comprobé que estaban bien montados». A principios de 1973, Dave Williams había abandonado una carrera en la animación para unirse a Highly Likely, un conjunto de cabaret creado por Mike Hugg y el productor Dave Hadfield en la parte posterior de su éxito menor, Whatever Happened To You (The Likely Lads Theme) Mientras Dave estaba en la banda, grabaron un sencillo de seguimiento, que no salió a la venta, antes de convertirse en un glamuroso grupo de rock, Razzle, que más tarde se convirtió en el Ritz, que publicó algunos sencillos. «Durante los primeros días de Queen, antes de que tuvieran éxito, John vino a vernos una vez», recuerda Dave, «y dijo: «Ojalá estuviera en una banda como esta que pudiera tocar en algunos conciertos». Dave concluye: «Recuerdo que John vino una vez por esa época, diciendo: «Tengo un demo». «Yo también», dije. Así que le pusimos el primero, y el primer tema fue Keep Yourself Alive. Mi boca se abrió de par en par y pensé, «Maldita sea» Que gran tema». Recuerdo haber dicho que el guitarrista era tan bueno como Ritchie Blackmore - que seguía siendo nuestro héroe en ese entonces - y haber pensado: «Van en serio con esto. Esto es de verdad». Adaptado de un artículo de Andy Davis / John Stuart Repertorio * You Don't Know * Going to a Go-Go * Meeting Over Yonder * In the Midnight Hour * Heatwave * Knock on Wood * Hold On, I'm Coming * Something You Got * Something About You * I'll be Doggone * Can't Help Myself * Dancing in the Street * Headline News * Ride Your Pony * Land of 1,000 Dreams * Heart Full of Soul A partir de The New Opposition, la lista se amplió hasta tocar canciones de Yardbirds, The Animals, Tamla Motwon singles, The Zombies y The Spencer Davis Group. Categoría:The Opposition Categoría:Banda Pre-Queen Categoría:John Deacon